


无尽的追逐

by paul



Series: 被监视的屋 [1]
Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 《被监视的屋》平行结局
Series: 被监视的屋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882297
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

米勒医生是一位专业的心理医生，他身材微胖、脸上挂着老好人式的微笑，有一名温柔的妻子和两个可爱的女儿，事业有成、家庭美满的米勒认为自己很幸运，毕竟随便打开电视就能看到很多不幸的新闻，他珍惜眼前的生活，直到三个月前，一位“病人”的到访，给米勒的生活带来一丝涟漪。

“叫我基里尔，扎耶采夫是我随便选的，其实我是孤儿，在教会长大。”

面前的青年示意米勒用名字来称呼，这样比较能拉近距离。一般来说，提出这个要求的是米勒，但他没法忽视青年那张美丽忧郁的脸，尤其右脸颊那道明显的伤疤，在第一次看得出基里尔有心事，偶尔提出的问题像没听见，需要重复两次才能将他从自己的意识里唤回。

“如果是做婚姻咨询的话，我建议下次请你丈夫一起来，”米勒温和地笑“我相信这样对你们关系的稳定更有帮助。”

基里尔晃手里的小宣传册“您指这个？随手拿的，虽然这么说有些……不过我和詹敏的关系非常好。”

“所以？”米勒示意他继续说下去。

基里尔脸上在谈到他和詹姆斯时的喜悦渐渐黯淡，神经质地坐在沙发里绞动手指“是我的问题……我想找个人忏悔……”

这种不去社区教堂的年轻人并不少见，但既然基里尔称自己在教会长大，为何不选择神父，而要花高昂的咨询费，米勒产生了好奇心。

“我……和其他人，发生了关系。”基里尔脸色苍白，在说出这句话时眼中流露出混合着惊恐、羞耻和焦虑的情绪。

米勒叹气，这种事情什么时候都很常见，每个人都会受到诱惑，一时意乱情迷也难以过分指责，重要的是，他轻声问“你爱那个人吗？”

基里尔露出被冒犯的表情，嫌恶地说“怎么会，我是被胁迫的，但我不能报警，原因很……复杂……”

第一次见到塔拉斯是在餐厅，当时基里尔正跟詹姆斯陪客户吃饭，他不喜欢这个场合，但客户的妻子非常喜欢画，而詹姆斯又一窍不通，为了他们才刚刚好转的家庭财政状况，基里尔只好一起出席。

中途基里尔去洗手间短暂休息，身后进来一个年轻男人，他抬起头，觉得男人和詹姆斯长得有点像，区别是没有胡子，少了沉稳，看起来油腔滑调，一副浪荡公子的做派。

“如果我认错人的话，先说声抱歉，你是那个去年刚拿了XX奖的画家基里尔吗？”

基里尔有些奇怪，男人继续说“我是在杂志上见到你的照片，那个设计真棒，我非常喜欢。”

“谢谢。”基里尔轻轻点头，看到对方伸出的手，犹豫着要不要回握，他不喜欢跟詹姆斯之外的人有身体接触。

男人适时地收回手“我无意间听到刚才你们的谈话，能告诉我最近你有什么新的工作吗？”

想到家里那副比着詹姆斯做的失败雕像，基里尔无意间流露幸福的愉悦，嘴角微微上翘，轻轻摇头“没什么，我在休假。”

“打扰了。”男人稍微欠身，离开洗手间。

那之后基里尔就忘了那个人，直到他再次陪詹姆斯出席年度企业家晚宴，詹姆斯需要上台做演讲，基里尔兴奋地一夜没睡，詹姆斯的助手在看到基里尔后提议擦一点粉底，掩盖疲态，詹姆斯说没那个必要，基里尔想了想接受那个建议。

晚宴期间，开始他们还能形影不离，后来詹姆斯身边的外人越来越多，基里尔觉得他需要找个地方透透气，好迎接詹姆斯的演讲。这里的房间有大有小，装修得差不多，基里尔从洗手间出来很快就辨不清方向，这时一只手从暗中出现，捂住基里尔的嘴，一股强烈的药味让他瞬间失去抵抗力。

厚重的落地窗帘后，基里尔被剥下裤子，滚烫坚硬的东西抵在臀部中央，他当然明白有什么事会发生，努力挣扎呼喊，背后的男人出声“别忘了你丈夫还要做演讲，只要你老实一点，我保证不说出去。”

就在基里尔迟疑的几秒内，巨大的疼痛贯彻身体，他咬着拳头不让自己叫出声，灰暗的记忆像从黑暗中伸出的一双双手，把基里尔全身按得不能动弹，男人见基里尔顺从起来，就一只手搅动基里尔的舌头，另一只手抓着腰臀，激烈地抽送。

期间有人经过，基里尔紧张地差点吐出来，和身体受到的屈辱相比，詹姆斯的名誉是他认为最重要的，忍耐着一次深过一次的撞击，基里尔下意识地抓住男人的手，狠狠地咬。

“别射进来。”基里尔小声哀求。

男人缓慢地抽出身体，从基里尔西装上衣拿走手绢简单擦了擦，凑到基里尔耳边说“相信我，留在你的小屁股里才更不容易被发现。”

基里尔哽咽着提起裤子系好皮带，他需要到詹姆斯身边，就当做了一场噩梦，自始至终他都没见到对方的长相，基里尔告诉自己，这样更好。

药物残留在大脑中，让他头昏脑涨，抓住一个路过的侍应生后终于找到回去的路，站到门口他看到詹姆斯的脸，一种莫大的羞耻从刚刚的结合处席卷全身。

“你喝酒了吗？脸这么红，到处找不到你。”詹姆斯捧着基里尔的脸，小声询问。

基里尔摇头“你的演讲呢？开始了吗？”

“我让他们推迟了，”詹姆斯抱住基里尔的腰，凑到耳边说“你不在，我就不上台。”

基里尔几乎要站不住了，努力让自己笑出来“去吧，亲爱的，我回来了，刚才去洗手间，你说的对，是酒的问题。”

“老板，该你了。”助手凑过来提醒。

“找地方坐一会儿，这个该死的演讲结束后，咱们就回家。”詹姆斯轻吻嘴唇。

一瞬间基里尔真怕嘴里有什么奇怪的味道被发现，还好詹姆斯什么都没发现，冲他眨了下眼睛就匆匆上台。

经过麦克风扩散的詹姆斯的声音让基里尔感到安心和难过，他完全搞不懂究竟为什么事情会变成现在这样。

晚上回家后，基里尔迫不及待地洗澡，拒绝詹姆斯一起洗的提议，冰冷的水让他蹲在浴缸里瑟瑟发抖，屁股里那点黏腻的东西随着水消失得无影无踪，门外詹姆斯说“对不起嘛，基里尔，我只喝了一点，推不开的那种，下次我一定不喝了。”

门开了，裹着白色浴巾的基里尔站在詹姆斯面前，詹姆斯看到浴室里没有一点热气，而基里尔身上冷得吓人。

“你用冷水洗澡？”詹姆斯赶紧把人带到床上，塞进被子里。

“我想醒酒。”基里尔声音干哑。

詹姆斯撩开他额前的头发，吻了吻说“发生了什么事，是我让你不开心了吗？”

基里尔虚弱地笑着摇头“是我太开心了，詹敏，能抱紧我吗？我想跟你做爱，就现在，别……别拒绝我……”

“我怎么可能拒绝你。”

詹姆斯准备先去洗澡，被基里尔拽住“现在就来，我等不及了。”

“好吧，但是会有酒味。”詹姆斯吐舌头。

基里尔关上灯，感受着他丈夫的激情与情话，在一次次的撞击中告诉自己忘记刚才那件事。

听完基里尔的讲述，米勒皱眉，他认为青年的选择迫于无奈，但他丈夫至少应该知道，以承担不该由基里尔独自承担的痛苦。

他把这个建议告诉了对方，基里尔苦笑着摇头“已经不可能了，后来我又见到了那个人……”


	2. Chapter 2

“去洗澡吧，”詹姆斯坐在器械上用毛巾擦汗，看着他的基里尔坐在对面，不知休息地使用那些杠铃，忍不住皱眉“你一刻都没休息。”

头上绑扎扎带的基里尔已经满面通红，紧咬的嘴唇红得吓人，他好像在跟谁较劲或者发泄似的，拼命锻炼，詹姆斯走过去踩住卡扣，手掌抚摸基里尔的肩膀和手臂，那里已经出现不自觉的颤抖，就蹲在基里尔面前，仰起头温和地说“别练了好不好，我们去洗澡，然后吃点东西。”

“我……”基里尔低头不语。

詹姆斯站起来揉他汗湿的头发“走吧，我帮你洗。”

洗澡后，基里尔说他的胳膊有点疼，被詹姆斯开车送去医院，判断为轻度肌肉拉伤，需要冰敷，暂时不要再举重物。

看着坐在副驾驶里一声不吭的基里尔，詹姆斯觉得对方有什么事情瞒着自己，但他们从以前就是这样，如果基里尔不想说，他不会刨根问底，亲密如他们，也需要有一定的私人空间，如果需要帮忙，只要开口，他会给出建议，过去詹姆斯是这样，现在基里尔恐怕也是如此。

等红灯的时候，詹姆斯抚摸基里尔的手，看着对方继续凝视前方发呆，试探地问“要不要去旅行？”

在问到第二遍时，基里尔才有了反应“不要浪费钱。”

詹姆斯笑“赚钱就是要花的嘛，最近你看起来有些紧绷，当然如果你还有工作忙的话，可以换个时间再去。”

“也没有什么要做的……”基里尔嘟囔。

“那就去吧，到芬兰，我们可以看极光，蒸桑拿！”

詹姆斯把车停稳，下车后抱住基里尔的腰，小声说“我们好久没在车里做过了。”

基里尔捏他的脸，越凑越近，亲吻自然而然地发生“回家做。”

忽然某种不怀好意的目光从某个方向射到背上，让基里尔感到某种寒意，他的脸色微变，下意识地四处张望，詹姆斯继续搂着他问“怎么了？”

“不……没什么……”基里尔强打精神“胳膊不舒服……”

“下次不要再那么拼命，想强身健体也要循序渐进。”詹姆斯捏他的鼻子“我记得还有冰块。”

基里尔跟在詹姆斯身后，拉伤的部分隐隐作痛，却比不上悔恨在心中的发酵，他不止一次想象他有詹姆斯那样的体魄，能轻易逃脱被钳制的困境，此外他变得有些粘人，只要离开家就与詹姆斯寸步不离，基里尔觉得这样不太好，但那次的教训实在太过沉重，即使变得奇怪，他也不想再与詹姆斯分开。

芬兰之行让基里尔感到久违的快乐，詹姆斯把他全副武装地穿戴好防寒衣物，基里尔自称变成了一只笨重的熊，他们看驯鹿表演，在严寒地带彻夜等待转瞬即逝的极光，除此之外他都没感受到那令人不快的目光，轻松无比的基里尔像只快乐的兔子从背后将詹姆斯扑倒在雪地里，两个人打雪仗堆雪人。

“胳膊还疼吗？”詹姆斯抬起头询问。

基里尔颤抖着点头，他想说现在不是说这个的时候，因为詹姆斯正埋在他股间，把整个下身舔得湿漉漉的。

他们刚从酒店的天然温泉落荒而逃，詹姆斯和基里尔都受不了芬兰人在泡澡时男女混浴的习惯，本来詹姆斯还想趁人少的时候来一次温泉做爱，结果那场景真让人大跌眼镜。幸好房间里有小温泉，除了空间有点小，没法容纳他们两个，但詹姆斯偏不信邪，执意要在基里尔泡汤的时候尝试进去，结果变成沙丁鱼罐头似的拥挤，还因光着身子摩擦，出现了副作用。

詹姆斯边舔大腿内侧的嫩肉，边用手掌套弄摩擦阴茎，基里尔咬着手指说“帮我把毛弄掉吧。”

“怎么了？”詹姆斯直起身体，继续抚摸敏感的地方。

基里尔用脚踩了踩詹姆斯的小腹，那里一直很光滑，因为詹姆斯说这样会让基里尔在舔的时候比较容易。

男人凑过来，捧着基里尔脸小声说“现在么？”

基里尔点头，小腿磨蹭男人的大腿“你来做，我想试试。”

詹姆斯咬了下他的下唇“遵命。”

从盥洗室拿来属于基里尔的刮胡刀，自从那件事发生后，他开始蓄须，得到意外的效果，詹姆斯说这样特别好看，基里尔也觉得这样不错，只是那把用来修整胡子的刀片被用在下半身，他开始脸红了。

“如果觉得不舒服，就告诉我。”詹姆斯先用毛巾热敷，再将打好的泡沫均匀涂抹，基里尔认为这体验不仅新鲜，还带来轻微的性刺激。

“这样看起来，你的也不小嘛。”詹姆斯完成最后的清理，用爽肤水拍打。

基里尔红着脸，转身蜷缩身体，詹姆斯从背后抱住他，边吻脖颈边吹气“特别美……”

与此同时，手指沾着凝胶状的润滑液试探地插入，基里尔已经能感受到詹姆斯胸前的热汗，就扭着头说“进来吧。”

詹姆斯继续吻他的脸说“你今天有点紧。”

基里尔的心脏跳动过快，可能是环境和情绪都恰到好处，让他急切想感受詹姆斯的爱，却有了反效果，詹姆斯离开他，又很快回来，基里尔迷蒙地看到他手里拿着一根按摩棒。

“先用这个。”詹姆斯将润滑液涂了厚厚一层，抵在基里尔臀间的凹陷处。

基里尔咬着手指忍耐恼人的前戏。

詹姆斯小心地将按摩棒顶入，观察着基里尔的表情随时调整角度，还在某个地方摩擦不停，直到基里尔用带着哭腔的呻吟让他别再玩了。

于是詹姆斯重新从背后抱住他，抬起一条腿，在亲吻中进入炙热饥渴的体内，这次结合轻易就让他进到最深处，詹姆斯的大手覆在基里尔胸肌，拇指抚摸敏感的乳头，前后摆动腰臀，看着他的丈夫沉醉在幸福中。

一段时间的肢体交缠后，詹姆斯射到痉挛的小腹，然后低头含吮基里尔那根颤抖着尚未发泄的阴茎，像在吃什么美味的东西，让基里尔在他嘴里达到高潮，还把精液吞进肚子。

“有些重……”基里尔拍了拍压在身上的詹姆斯。

抬头看了下时间，詹姆斯忽然来了精神“我去弄点吃的，就是酒店外面那家面包店，限量供应的肉桂卷和鱼馅饼，你不是很想吃？”

和那些比，基里尔还想和詹姆斯做爱，他为自己如此渴求对方感到难为情，但买了食物回来他们可以吃了再做，基里尔就点头“我跟你一起去。”

“不用，我去去就回来。”詹姆斯利索地穿衣服。

基里尔拿起浴袍裹住身体，目送詹姆斯的离开，忽然他想说别走，但这个念头很怪。

十分钟后，有人敲门，基里尔警惕起来，詹姆斯不会那么快回来，他站起来从猫眼里向外看，没看到任何人，就在他回到沙发上准备拿起画报时，敲门声又响了。

基里尔走到门口，看到一名侍者站在门口，手里拿着玫瑰，基里尔打开门，但没撤下锁链。

“您是基里尔扎耶采夫先生吗？”侍者拿着卡片问。

“是我，怎么了。”

“这是预定的玫瑰花，抱歉送晚了。”

基里尔想到昨天詹姆斯提到的惊喜，顿时明白，他放下锁链，接过玫瑰，上面写着“致我的爱。”

“谢谢。”

基里尔想到他应该给对方小费，刚转身回到房间，感觉有个人站在背后，一种莫名的恐惧在大脑中涌起，基里尔猛地转身，看到一个有点眼熟的男人站在楼道里，他下意识地要关门，被一把抓住受伤的胳膊，基里尔吃痛地准备喊人，那股熟悉的味道再次在口鼻出现，基里尔惊恐地倒在男人怀里，看着自己被拖到隔壁房间。

詹姆斯回来时，看到地上有一片掉落的玫瑰花瓣，感到好奇，房间里到处没有基里尔的影子，他打开阳台的窗，听到从隔壁阳台传来的异响。

“都吃进去了，你的潜力很不错嘛。”

啪啪作响的肉体拍打声说明那里正有人做爱。

“把你的小屁股再抬高，对，哈……就这样，咬着我不放，这么饥渴吗？”

一阵变调般的呻吟让詹姆斯听不下去，他咂舌想转身走开，没想到隔壁那个男人发现了詹姆斯，竟然打招呼。

“嘿，詹姆斯，这么巧，遇到你。”

詹姆斯看清那个男人好像是叫塔拉斯来着，硬着头皮勉强笑了下“你好。”

那个男人坏笑着舔舔嘴唇，似乎抱着身下人，继续从背后顶撞，詹姆斯难以理解这是一种什么性癖，说句“我先走”，立刻转身关上阳台的玻璃门，即使如此他也仍能听见那打桩似的吆喝和笑声，甚至富有节奏的猛烈撞击。

詹姆斯咒骂自己怎么会听到那种呻吟身体变热，连忙走到盥洗室，拉上门。

另一侧的阳台上，塔拉斯拽着身下人的胳膊，继续用力攻击他的敏感点，现在男人连站着都很勉强，两条光裸的大腿痉挛着。

“为什么不抬起头，让你丈夫看看，让他看我正早操的人是谁。”塔拉斯将男人的胳膊撅在背后，又是一阵粗鲁的抽插。

浴袍还松松垮垮地穿在基里尔身上，但他已经快要失去神志了，踉跄着被拖回房间，依然是趴跪的姿势，他的脸被按在地毯上，嘴里的男人的内裤被取出，看着身后对方的畅快表情，基里尔小声说“放开我。”

“放开？”塔拉斯舔他的脸“你都被我艹出水了，到底谁不放过谁？”

润滑液被故意曲解成另外的意思，基里尔闭上眼睛，咬紧嘴唇，尽量放空大脑，现在他全身没有一处不疼，男人没有殴打他，但基里尔就是觉得被触碰的每一寸皮肤都疼痛难忍。

“嘿，你射了。”男人拍打基里尔的脸。

基里尔摇头，他不想听，他只想快些结束对他纠缠不清的噩梦。

当詹姆斯打开门时，看到站在门口拿着玫瑰的基里尔，拉着对方进屋，他的丈夫自始至终低着头。

“我去拿花了。”基里尔的话让詹姆斯放下心“可是忘记拿房卡了。”

詹姆斯想拥抱他，被基里尔躲开，尴尬地站在原地说“他们说昨天会送到，结果变成了今天。”

看着举在面前的肉桂卷，基里尔忍着耻辱，决定告诉詹姆斯刚才发生的一切，这不是他的错，他们应该一起报警，将坏人绳之以法。

“生日快乐。”詹姆斯再拿起一枚戒指。

基里尔惊愕地看着詹姆斯，听他继续说“这不算第二次求婚，我就是想给你一个惊喜，以前在你生日那天我向你求婚，现在既然我们终于苦尽甘来了，我想每年都送你一枚，会不会太肉麻？”

听到这里，米勒深深地叹气，在第二次咨询时，基里尔断续地讲述在芬兰发生的一切，青年脸上时而甜蜜，时而愤怒，米勒在听到最后为他还是没有将实情告诉詹姆斯感到遗憾。

基里尔捂着脸“我……我恨他……他闯进我的生活……”


End file.
